


The Demon Summoner (BillDip)

by xXChaoticDiamondXx



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Crossover, Demon Summoner AU (My Own AU~), Demon Summoners, Gore, Kinks, M/M, Multi, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXChaoticDiamondXx/pseuds/xXChaoticDiamondXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only few people have this gift, the gift of being a Demon Summoner. The Pines family are well-known to work with such creatures, and now its time for the next generation, Mabel and Dipper Pines to unleash their own demon. However, its not as easy as it sounds. They must make a circle with the symbol of the demon they are to summon, the symbol that is also somewhere around their body. Once that happens its time for them to make a deal with their demon, in order to have them stay and work side by side with them. Some demons ask for items like clocks or candles, others blood or sex. Once the deed is done, both human and demon are bound. Yet... what happens when the two start liking to be around each other everyday, and succumb to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think a demon even cares?

_Oh, man, what was he thinking?_

 

Dipper Pines, grandson of Grunkle Ford and Stan, was being mentally prepared of what was to happen once he summons the demon he was going to try and tame. He was sitting on a chair, a round table in front of him, with three other people around him. Mabel, Stanford, and Stanley. Around Ford's right eye was a blue-ish grey, outlined upside-down triangle with four circles(two on the sides upward, two on the sides downward), and was wearing the clothes he almost always had on. What was the triangle for? Well, that's the symbol for his demon.

Stan meanwhile had the odd fez hat symbol on his right hand, its color a dark gold. The old man wore his suit, his cane resting on the side of the table which was closest to his, hands intertwined and on the table as he waited for the information he and his sister would need to begin. For no matter how much he'll protest against the two having demons, Sixer wouldn't change his mind.

Mabel had on a blue sweater and light blue skirt, to go with the set she had a dark blue headband. She had a dull outline of a square on her cheek, meaning that she had yet to summon her demon. Just like him.

His mark was just a dull triangle around his left eye. Currently, he wore an orange shirt and blue sweater, along with grey pants and black sneakers.

 

That was enough of explaining everyone, huh?

 

"Dipper, Mabel, you both know of how we Pines are wellknown to be able to tame demons" Ford started off, his eyes darting back and forth between the two. "And now its your guy's turn to have your own. Know that this will not be easy, nothing's easy. I am only sitting here at this table now to tell you how you can get the demon without coming out in a bloody mess. First-" the man grabbed out five papers, setting one down.

The picture showed a black human figure creating a symbol, in this case a circle with a star connecting on the sides of the circle with four candles creating a diamond around the circle. "Make the circle and place candles down in the shape of your symbol, but you can only go up to five tops, then the sign in which you have somewhere around your body. Mabel, you'll create a square. Dipper, you'll make a triangle."

The next picture was set down, a person inside of it with arms spread out, mouth open with scribbles for what it was saying. "Stretch your arms out and wait until you get a feeling within you. These feelings change depending on you and the demon, so I cannot specify that. Then chant out the words that come in your mind, nothing silly unless that's what the feeling is telling you."

Picture number three had person bowing down, a creature in front of it and seeming to stare down at the guy. "Next, position yourself as if you're asking someone to marry you, however keep your right hand on your right knee, and the left down on the ground to the side of your left leg. Demons demand respect, and that's a good way to do so. Makes chances of them ripping you into pieces smaller."

Second to last was the mouth of the human open, and the creature having a hand to its chin as if in thought. "Ask them what you want, and then ask what they want in return for their service to you. This is where things get tricky, because the demon will try and twist what they seem to want, into something else. Bending the requirements they seem to want that is. You must catch any trick they may be trying and set up something that's good on both of your parts. Don't try and trick the demon itself, it'll only lead to a painful death for you."

The last picture showed only hands shaking, and the star mark on the human a bright blue color with some blood dripping from where the symbol seemed to cut the skin. "Shake hands with them, then one that's done step out of the portal. Your mark will hurt, as its the contract falling into place. Your mark will glow, symbolizing that your demon is now active with you. You will be able to summon them by saying their name. If you use their full name, its to command them. So, who want's to go first?"

 

The man had such a wide smile, it made Dipper nervous. Was their more to it than just that...?

"I'll go first!" Mabel raised her hand up, a bright smile on her own slightly chubby face. Stanford stood up, not giving Stan a time to even put in his own opinion "Alright, then. We'll do this in the basement. We have all the stuff needed for it in their, so no need to worry about supplies. Me and Stan will be watching to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

Everyone got up, Ford taking the lead, Mabel following closely behind. Then he and Stan, hesitantly followed the two that seemed to be quite excited to start this.

 

_The two in the back could only worry about what was to come._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al vlr qefkh qeb'ii prosfsb?
> 
>  
> 
> (Try to solve it!)

"I'll go first!" Mabel raised her hand up, a bright smile on her own slightly chubby face. Stanford stood up, not giving Stan a time to even put in his own opinion "Alright, then. We'll do this in the basement. We have all the stuff needed for it in their, so no need to worry about supplies. Me and Stan will be watching to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

Everyone got up, Ford taking the lead, Mabel following closely behind. Then he and Stan, hesitantly followed the two that seemed to be quite excited to start this.

 

_The two in the back could only worry about what was to come._

* * *

 

_Demons_

 

The Pines family headed down to the basement, where they were met with a perfect open space to begin the Ritual. On the far side was chalk, candles, lighters, and machine parts. The portal was still intact, its shape the same as Ford's demon.

"Alright Mabel, go ahead and grab the materials you need. We'll be watching from the distance. Remember what I told you!" The man called, gently pushing Stan and Dipper out of the room, and to the desk where they could watch through a window that was overlooking the other room.

For Ford, it was just exciting. His granddaughter, summoning a demon of her own! You don't see that every day, and then she'll be able to go out and fight some unruly demons and monsters herself with someone to watch after her.

But in Dipper and Ford's case, this was only worrying. She was just a girl. A young female who was going to summon a creature of pure darkness to work for her. Stan got his demon when he was thirty, and only knew that Ford got his somewhere while being inside a whole other universe because of the portal. And because of him. Dipper though he was not the older sibling meanwhile felt worried for her. She was a bundle of joy, and she was going to summon a demon? Why didn't Ford seem worried? He had to take into fact that he had been stuck inside the portal for years. But shouldn't he at least show some worry for his granddaughter, which just so happened to be his sister?

 

Mabel's Perspective:

 

The young girl stuffed one arm with candles, the other, a single white chalk and lighter. She bounded over to a side close to where she would begin to make the circle. Setting the candles and lighter down, she at once began to use the chalk to make the circle.

A demon of her own, that she'll be able to command. Maybe they could go make sweaters when their not busy doing tasks Ford would most certainly want them to do. He did after all seem pretty hyped up once he asked she and her brother who wanted to go summon their demon first. Ooh, what if her demon liked fashion as much as her?

The girl has grown, and even had her own bakery-and-clothing store. So you could buy clothes and get food! She also had in store her Mabel juice that she's been meaning to sell. Just had to figure out how to make edible dinosaurs and unicorns, and sprinkles that won't bother the person while they ate.

Once she closed the circle, she moved her free hand  to her cheek. The cheek that held the symbol. Then, she began to draw that within the circle.

So her demon was going to be a square, huh? Well, no matter the case she made whoever it was going to be something! It was within a small blue and purple box, right under her sweater so that she could surprise them.

 

The circle was done. She placed the four candles in a square formation, then moved to the center of the big circle. She stretched her arms out, waiting for the feeling that Grunkle Ford told her that she would get that would summon the demon. And soon enough, this unknown feeling came to her. It was slightly nervous, and felt ready to tear into anything that stepped closer to it. Words jumbled into her brain, which she then said aloud.

 

"Qxa Pqoxkdb, colj qeb abmqep lc axoh pbxp, F zxii vlr!"

The circle began to shake, as did everything within it. Mabel had difficulty standing as the ground shook harshly, as if trying to throw her off of the circle. But she remained standing. The portal activated, the feint smoke that came from the candles all connecting to form a square. The circle glowed white, whilst the square within it glowed a deep blue and purple. The circle's light started to rise, creating a dome that sealed the girl within  it, and didn't allow any onlookers to see what was happening inside.

The female opened her eyes, having shut them when the light became unbearable. A figure stood above her, and instinctively she kneeled down in the position Ford told her to in order to show respect.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to become my partner. Is their anything that I can do in order for you to agree?" she asked, not daring to place her gaze upon the demon unless asked or told to do so. Carefully, to show that she was not a threat, she moved her right hand under her sweater "I have a gift to give you, I hope you accept it." the girl then said, taking the box out and setting it down on the ground in front of her, then set her hand back down on her knee.

The female could see hands reach over to grab the box, the arms and hands covered with this deep blue, black, and purple fur. Its nails were stretched out and sharp, glinting in the light the dome radiated. She could hear the top of the box open, and fall to the ground. Then the box itself. Yet not what she had put inside. "A... sweater?" the creature asked, its voice only slightly ragged, yet smooth in a weird way. A small smile crossed her lips. "Haha, yea, sorry. I didn't know your size, so it may be a big fit... or perfect. I just thought that I'd give you something, you know?" said in he girl in a light, respectful tone.

"... You may stand and look at me." The female stood up upon the command, and lifted her head up to see the demon. Her eyes widened, however it was not one of fear, oh, no.

 

_It was one of fascination, and maybe just a hint of affection._

"..." Was all she could say.

The demon had a bit of a Dora hair cut that was a bit messy, deep blue and a purple color tinted at the ends. A bowler hat was floating on the right side of his head, the skin that wasn't covered in anything pale with some dots of blue and purple, and pupils blue squares. His legs were like a bull's, but with a bit more of long fur, and had the classic black and deep brown hooves. His tail was of medium-length compared to his body, and was shaped like a plumb snake tail. With blue and purple fur. He had butt-wings, and by that the female meant that his wings were pretty close to the buttock area. They were also blue and tinted purple. Plus, the thing that striked her most was that he wore nothing on his chest, besides a simple black tie. He was even holding her blue sweater with light blue squares all over it in a arm.

"Well, back to our conversation." The demon said, gaining her attention to go back up at him. Oh, right. "I will accept, but only if you... make more of these sweaters and provide me a body of water, and that you get different arrays of fish to live within it."

Oh, the smile on her face. She nodded her head, and the demon stretched a hand out to her. Water seemed to swirl around it in a rapid motion, and she ever so hesitantly moved her own hand to shake his.

 

"Its a deal."

 

With those words spoken by both members, the dome disappeared in a bright light, and revealed the female with a new companion.

 

 

_Afmmbo'p rm kbuq clo qeb axkzb lc olpbp_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post pictures of how Tad and Bill look like, maybe in the next chapter if I'm not busy~! And good job on staying to see this note. Dipper's time will be up next.
> 
> (And if you can, do see what these words mean and comment what they are below in the order that their in! In case for any lazy people~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zxk eb prosfsb?

_"Its a deal."_

_With those words spoken by both members, the dome disappeared in a bright light, and revealed the female with a new companion._

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper's Perspective:

 

The dome disappeared, revealing his sister, and another guest he could only assume as her demon. The three males quickly moved over to her, Dipper in the lead.

He moved to be in front of her sister, looking to her and then the other. "So... what's his name?" he asked, cautiously looking at the demon whom only stared back calmly.

"My name is Tad, Tad Strange." Tad replied, hands folded behind him. "A water demon! Fascinating, haven't seen that one before. I'd say he's a bit on the Sagittarius side. Well, since it doesn't appear as a fire element I'd say that it's the Opposing Sagittarius, opposite of the true fire element Sagittarius. Well done, Mabel." Ford praised, staring down at the girl.

 

"I shall be going, now. Do call my name whenever you need my assistance." Tad told the female, the sweater turning to water which dissipated and the demon himself turning into blue and purple gleaming particles that filled in the space where the square was on her cheek, cutting into the skin their. That was how the person's skin cut and turned into the active color of their demon.

 

The boy gulped, realizing that now it was his turn to summon his demon. A hand was put on his shoulder, and looking he saw that it was his sister. "Don't worry, bro bro. You'll do great! I know you will, just relax and don't overthink things."

Her words of encouragement did not help.

 

With the girl and two older men going out of the current open room, he headed over to where the needed materials were. From recent learning from Ford, you don't want to reuse anything that was already used to summon a demon, got the one your trying to summon angry and other things he didn't want to think about. So with the materials in hand, he started to create the circle and triangle.

With three triangles, next to the corners of the chalk made triangle, the boy took deep breaths. If his sister could do this then he can, too. He was not going to upset Ford, Stan, or his sister. He was going to do this for them.

 

His arms spread wide as he channeled his fear, turning it into bravery. And in no time at all a sickening feeling enveloped him. Was this suppose to happen so fast? The feeling he had was just like how he had when... he had been... possessed. Was this what happened? When summoning a demon you let them enter your body so that they could then manifest into their own form and appear before you? The feeling didn't go away, it only got worse. He could hear the whispers of his sister 'What's happening? He looks kind of... funny, doesn't he?', Stan 'What's that kid doing? Did he mess something up?', and Ford 'Wait. We have to stop it, now! This isn't safe, it can't be-'

 

But he couldn't he anything else, as the portal that once brought out Ford activated, letting out loud noises as if it couldn't handle whatever stress was going through it. The circle glowed yellow, the smoke of the three candles connecting to each other. What striked him the most was the eye that appeared within the triangle created with chalk, yellow with a black slit, looking at him. Then his mouth opened as if it had a mind of its own, saying;

"19-10-14-9-25   4-16-19   10-15-17-16-4-11-23-6-19-5,  8-15-10-19-4-6-19-19,  22-15-12-12'5   22-23-21-13!"

 

The yellow glow of the chalk slowly turned white as it collected all the way up, creating the dome that was once their for his sister. Then everything turned white.

 

He snapped out of an unknown trance by laughter. Quickly from what he remembered he moved into the position of respect, holding back the bile that swelled in his throat. He swore, if he had summoned Bill...

 

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to summon me!"

Oh fuck.

 

Keep calm, you can do this Dipper.  Even if it's the triangle who so hated with all your guts. "I summoned you so I may ask if you would be my partner." Dipper spoke up, keeping his gaze down to the ground. To scaled fingers went under his chin, lifting it up "You may look at me, Pine Tree." hesitantly pulling his gaze up, he was met with the golden eye of the demon he so despised.

 

The demon had some gold colored scales on his cheeks and forehead, his right eye had a cut- which was a scar may he say- keeping the eye closed. The other was just like how he remembered it to be, yellow filling it in and just a black slit for the pupil. The demon's hair was messy, this way and that and partially covering his eyes, long horns (which may he say reminded him on the game Legend of Spyro, Cinder) that curved gently the farther it went, and the black long top hat. The demon also wore a bow tie, nothing else for the chest which showed a couple golden scales, especially on the arms and shoulders. He wore short black dress pants, which stopped by the knee, which he assumed was covering skin as a couple inches below it, it started to go to black scales. Which then went all the way down to its toes, the feet looked very much like a lizards, or a dragon. Considering that the demon that golden wings with black flaps (which held a yellow brick pattern which seemed to glow) that seemed to attach itself pretty close to the butt area. Not to mention that from the elbow down to the fingers it was scaled and black, with yellow brick patterns their. Not to mention Bill had a long tail that turned black halfway to the end and had triangle-like spikes to the sides of the tip where it ended.

 

"Kid, with that look I'd say that you're impressed with my appearance. You only have after all seen me in my triangle form. So anyway, about our deal..." The demon pulled its fingers away, and tapped his own chin as if in heavy thought. Then the demon snapped its fingers.

"Know what, Pine Tree? I'm in a good mood, so I'll agree. But you must give me three things." The demon held up three fingers.

"One, some blood offerings, like cutting your arm or something would do just fine." That was alright.

"Second, sex. And it better be good." Not alright.

"And last, being able to possess your body. Since I know you won't let me do that all willy nilly, only when I really need to." Not good at all. He did not like this.

 

The boy grew worried, but kept it down. He couldn't show Bill that he was getting nervous. This is what most people have to go through anyway, right? It wasn't just him. "Alright, I agree to the terms."

 

A wide smile crossed the demon's lips as it stretched its black scaled hand out, the blue fire he knew all too well blazing. And which he shook.

 

"Its a deal." the two said, the portal opening. And right on time, as it seemed that Ford was just about to summon quite possibly his demon.

 

"Dipper, you're alright!" Mabel called, running towards the brother she thought was going to be... well, he wasn't gone.

 

He's alive. He made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dudes for no picture, next chapter so that I don't spoil how they look and need to get some ideas on how to properly draw them. And thanks for all the hits and support! And don't worry dudes, I'll continue this when I have free time and see this growing.
> 
>  
> 
> (Hint: Caesar Cipher and Combined Cipher! You can find them on the list of Cryptograms on GF Wiki if you check it up~!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Figured out how to make the pictures pop up~!
> 
> AFA VLR HKLT F PMBKQ QEB KFDEQ ALFKD QEXQ AOXTFKD

Dipper let out a light laugh, smiling at his twin sister. Guess he really worried her, huh? Well, that's what happens when you make more of a show compared to her.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He told her, just as Ford started walking over to his demon. Dipper only watched, quiet as Ford stabbed a finger towards the demons direction "You! If I had only known that it was you." The old man said, glaring in disapproval of the demon.

The demon only gave a sharp toothed grin in return "Hey Sixer, guess you didn't miss me. But theirs nothing you can do now, Pine Tree's my human! And of course in return, I'm his demon. Try not to kill anyone because of this~" He mused, his tail swaying behind him.

Then, the demon stretched out its wings and began to float in the air, criss crossing his legs and setting his hands on his knees "Remember! 6-19-23-12-15-4-25 15-5 23-10 15-12-12-3-5-15-9-10 4-16-19 1-9-6-12-20 15-5 23 16-9-12-9-17-6-23-11 22-3-25 17-9-12-20 22-25-19!" The demon disappeared into a gold light, which then headed straight for Dipper.

The boy covered his face with his arms, however that did not work as it only passed through the openings, and to the dull triangle which then glowed a gold and black color. And that was it.

Ford took deep breaths, eventually calming himself down and looked to Dipper and his sister. "Well, perhaps its best to start teaching you of your job now that you have demons. We'll give you a mission and guide you around with this." The man said, giving them something similar to a Bluetooth, however different in its looked.

Mabel's was blue and had a square on the center of it, which then let out a speaker that airplane headsets usually had. Dipper's meanwhile was black with a triangle on it, which also had the same function as his sister. The two of them put on their pieces. "That'll let us communicate with you, and you can talk to us back. We'll go outside and explain to you what your first mission is." Ford explained, leading the four up to the surface.

Making it to the front of the shack, the two old men gave both he and his sister a paper "Its the same thing, you two will be working together. Now go out into town and solve that mess." He explained, waving them off. Stan meanwhile headed over to the two teens, setting his hands on either one of their shoulders "You'll do good, knock'em dead." The two twins nodded, and headed out.

 

"A ghost? Really? I was hoping that they'd give us something more, right Dipper?" Mabel complained, going over their sheet.

Appearantly their was a ghost within some library, knocking books from their shelves and just causing a nuisance to the people trying to read. Dipper nodded "Yea, but this is our first mission. I'm sure that they'll give us harder ones later." he pointed out, just as they reached the front of the building.

Well, here goes nothing.

The duo headed inside, only to be greeted by an old women who appeared to be the Librarian of here "Oh, you two have come. Good, good. You see, one of the people here saw the ghost at the bottom floor reading a book, and we were hoping that you'd go down their and get rid of it for us. Thank you so much!" The lady left after that, not even giving them time to respond.

"Ok... well, let's just go get that ghost already!" Mabel exclaimed, running over to the stairs which were conveniently placed to the right next to the right wall.

 

They headed down the steps, looking cautiously around in search for this ghost. "Why do we even need to beat it's butt? I mean, its just reading and tossing books around, I get it. But maybe its actually really nice." Mabel explained, going down one of the halls whilst Dipper went through the one right next to it.

"Yea, well, we just have to do our job and prove that we're good Demon Summoners. I bet they'll let us go out and eat, possibly get some ice cream for our first completed mission." Dipper responded, unaware that a book behind him slowly moved out from its position on the shelf, and fell to the ground.

The thud of it falling was enough to make him turn, seeing a book lying on the ground, which he so cautiously moved closer to.

"Oh, eww." Dipper grimaced. It was a romance novel. "Well, I think you'd get along with this book, it also likes romance." The boy said, going back to his searching.

"I wonder if it'll be a cute boy. Or girl, I won't hate." Mabel shrugged to herself, going around a corner. And. Saw. The. Ghost. Right. There. And it was _old_.

"Dipper, come here! I think it's the ghost!" She whispered/yelled, cupping a hand to one side of her face.

Her brother came running along to stand besides her, both going into a tense position just as the ghost slowly turned to look at them. Pressing a finger to its lips, and said "Shh..." before returning to its reading.

 

But Dipper wasn't going to let it get away that easy. "Hey, why don't you actually fight us like a... uh, ghost!" Nailed it. "Uhh... Dipper? We didn't learn how to actually summon our demons." Mabel pointed out awkwardly whilst the ghost started to turn back to them, clearly ticked.

 

Oh shit.

 

The ghost turned morbid, its hair flying all over the place, teeth becoming jagged and sharp, soulless sockets staring directly at them as it let out a screech.

And that was enough to send the two twins running, running through the maze of shelves within the bottom room and kicking up dust while the ghost from hell chased them, levitating books to hit at them.

And just like any horror movie, his sister tripped. "Mabel!" He yelled, stopping dead in his tracks, and to only run back over to her and crouch down. The ghost was finally catching up on them, but he no longer cared for that. Only to make sure that his sister was going to be alright.

He was starting to feel a pain around his eye, and something seeming to pull at certain emotions that filled him with Determination. And it seemed that Mabel was feeling the same thing, too.

 

"Bill!"

"Tad!"

"5-3-11-11-9-10!"

"Prjjlk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-16-19-10 20-9 1-19 17-19-4 4-9 5-19-19 9-4-16-19-6 4-6-19-19 13-15-20?
> 
> Afa pljblkb zxii delpq yrpqbop?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xobk'q tb xii delpqp fk qeb Bka?

A golden triangle made up of a blue flame surrounded Dipper, and as for Mabel, she had a violet square around her. Their shadows contorted, one with a triangle with its eye squinting in a way that it seemed to be grinning. The other shadow had its eye in a simple way, the circle with a square as a pupil. Two figures stepped out of the shadows, which then became their demons.

"Man, Pinetree, didn't think you'd call be for this. Though you already handled a ghost before." Bill chimed, looking down at the boy who seemed like he'd rather be anywhere but here. "There's no silver mirrors here to trap it in." Dipper replied. And though the boy would never admit it, he was just the _tiniest_ bit glad that the demon was here to help. And that little big of feeling glad was ruined when Bill spoke again;

"You'll owe me for this, y'know. I'm thinking about a number two on our deal, don't you agree?" The gold demon said, its talons lightly tapping against the ground as it stood in front of the boy in a possessive manner, even going as far as to give a growl to teh enraged ghost.

Dipper gulped.

 

He glanced over to Mabel, whose own demon stood in front of her with its arms crossed "Alright, go get her, Tad!" His sister shouted, raising a fist in the air. Dipper could practically feel the energy radiating off of her.

And lucky his sister, she probably didn't have to commit to the one major bad thing like he had.

 

"Anything for you, Mabel." Tad replied, summoning forth water which appeared through cracks of the wall behind them, going around the square Mabel was within and swirled to the sides of the demon.

And as for Dipper, the fire that came from the triangle increased, to where it surrounded him in a triangle way, only showing him a front view whilst the flames covered the other sides of the triangle. Giving him the picture of Bill with his wings stretched out, clawed hands extended and ready to tear right into flesh. His tail swung in a slow manner behind him, long enough to where the tip of the triangle barb was a bit inside the triangle Dipper was in. "Let's just get this over with, haven't had fun in awhile." Bill chimed, following it with a laugh.

 

The two demons at once went into action.

Now, of course, Dipper believed that this would be like in those movies, where two forces worked in harmony with each other, even when they have never fought together before. Hurting the enemy and following blow after blow without landing a hit on the other.

 

But this, this was not the case.

 

The two demons acted as if they never even heard of the word 'working together'.

 

As a tidal that kept clear of any of the old books and aimed at the ghost, though it was hit the waves also hit Dipper's own demon that had just began to attempt to hit it with a fire blast, which dispersed. And that wasn't all, Bill got right back at the Opposing Sagittarius demon. For when Tad was just about to send in another wave attack Bill bumped the demon with his side, sending in a cut of fire hurdling right at the ghost who took in the blow "Watch where you're going, cube-face." Bill taunted, flying at the female ghost and hit it on the side with his tail that sent it going right through a wall.

Only to have it float back and start to attack him with its own sharp nails.

Tad recovered from the bump by this time, standing back up on his hooves and narrowed his eyes, though said nothing as the water surrounding him became two ice shards, which floated at tremendous speed at the old lady who seemed to be having the worst time of her dead life.

 

Dipper and Mabel watched from the sidelines, still standing inside the shapes that were around them as their demons went at the ghost, and each other.

"This isn't how I thought it'd look." Mabel admitted, having to speak with a louder voice so that the rushing waters around her wouldn't block out her voice.

And Dipper heard, nodding in agreement even when he was aware that his twin wouldn't be able to see that. "Yea, didn't think that it would go on as long as this, too." He replied.

 

Was this because they were new to the Guardian business, or was it just the demons themselves...? Then he remembered what Ford gave him. Pressing on the button of the item, he spoke through the mic "Hey, Ford, is it normal for two demons to be kinda fighting each other while fighting their actual target?" He asked, just as Bill sent out a blazing fire that enveloped Tad and the ghost, Tad having in return cooled himself down with his water.

And in no time at all, he received a response. "Yes, normally that happens. Demons aren't used to working together after all, but you just have to give them time until they can work together in a more efficient manner. If this keeps going on tell me, we'll have to do some exercises for them to do so that this doesn't happen anymore. Do come back when its over, me and Stan are preparing something for the both of you once you return. Also, you can always offer up something to them to have them actually listen to you, it makes them actually want to get the job done and not go after each other."

 

Well, good thing was that this was normal. Bad thing is now the two demons were aiming more at each other. "Bill, go for the ghost! I'll.... I'll comply with our second agreement if you stop trying to hit Tad and just go for the ghost." Dipper offered, hating that he had to do this just for the demon to obey. "Um, yea! Tad, I'll go get you some colorful fish for the lake if you stop trying to hit Bill!" Mabel called soon after he did his offer.

 

Both demons cast a look at their person, Bill having a smirk meanwhile Tad retained his calm composure as both nodded.

 

"21-23-10-'4   1-23-15-4   4-9   5-19-19   25-9-3   5-7-3-15-6-11, 8-15-10-19-4-6-19-19~" Bill purred, halting in his attacks and stood in a defensive position.

 

"Sbov tbii, jv abxo Jxybi." Tad responded to his Summoner, halting in his own attacks.

 

And at once, the demons finally began to cooperate. They would hit the ghost while going at different angels, though their were those few times, the demons finally appeared to be making an effort not to hurt each other.

 

And at long last, the ghost was finally gone. Having disappeared into dust. The demons walked over to their people, staring down at the much smaller humans.

 

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, so much to where he could feel some blood in his mouth. Bill chuckled, leaning in to whisper into his ear "I'll be waiting once your little celebration's over~" it's hot breath bathed his ear, before disappearing into gold particles that went in a triangle formation around his left eye. The shapes underneath he and Mabel disappeared, as well as the water and fire that had coated the two symbols. Yet the area around them was far from having been spared.

 

Water drenched the floors, burnt shelves.

Dipper looked to his sister, who looked to him in return. And both knew what they had to do.

 

The twins ran up the stairs, passing the woman who had wanted the ghost out in the first place "The ghost is gone you don't have to pay us goodbye!" Mabel said quickly, the twins running right out of the doors.

 

Well, that was a job well done.

 

 

 

So with that, the two began to head right on their way to the shack, unaware of three people watching them behind the trees that outline the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-9 1-16-9 1-23-10-4-5 4-9 5-19-19 11-19 17-19-4 15-4 9-10 1-15-4-16 8-15-10-19-4-6-19-19?
> 
> Some NSFW(Not Safe For Watching/Viewing) is going to happen in the next chapter, a simple cut for a hetic day for the poor Pine-boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 now has the picture actually up so that you can just see it right here! So go back to that chapter to check it out~!  
> Srry if this was bad, kinda new at writing this sort of stuff and it's getting late here!
> 
> ZDUQLQJ! WKH IROORZLQJ FRQWHQW VKRXOG QRW EH YLHZHG LI BRX FDQ'W KDQGOH VHAB WLPH!

When the Pines twins arrived home, they were greeting by their two Grunkles, Wendy, and Soos. Soos was on a ladder, just finishing putting up the banner that said 'You made it!'.

 

"Kids! Are you alright? Gave that ghost a whooping?" Stan asked, walking to them first and ruffling Mabel's hair and patting Dipper on the shoulder. "Yea, we're fine. Though it would've helped if you taught us how to summon the demons." Dipper told him, using his hand to rub his arm. Would have helped a lot. "Oh, right, sorry kiddo. Guess we kinda forgot about that. But you summoned them, right? I'm guessing they asked for something, so what is it?" The old man asked, setting a hand to his side.

Mabel had sparkles in her eyes, her face bright "I have to go get a fish for Tad's lake. I'm going to try and find a rainbow fish. Hopefully theirs some around here that I can get, if not then I'll see if theirs a purple, blue or pink one." The girl told her Grunkle. If only Dipper had been as fortunate as her when it came to settling down the deal. But no, he had to go with- "So Dipper, how about you? What does that Dorito chip want?" Stanley asked him. Just what he wasn't hoping for; saying anything about his contract.

 

Dipper laughed, trying to find the easy way out of this. "He just asked for blood that I'll have to give him after this." He knew Stan wasn't falling for this. He was the master of lying, concealing his actual identity for so long without anyone knowing. "Alright, kid. Just enjoy the party while you still can before both of you kids finish up what they want. Not smart to keep them waiting." The old man then directed his voice to both of them, Ford coming over.

 

"We'll show you to our three other trainees tomorrow, I have to go contact them later." Stanford told the two just in time as Wendy moved on in "Yo, heard about your demons. Good luck you two, going to need it."

Then Soos came over. "Dudes, heard about your fight with the ghost! So cool, I wish I could be like the two of you. Kicking monster butt and stuff."

Everyone was together, only if they had more days like these. Which was certainly going to be a long reach when you're a Demon Summoner, but it looks like they'll have help.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was great, they got to eat at Lazy Susan's and chat about just what exactly happened during the fight. Where he and Mabel explained how of course, the demons didn't seem to understand what working together was, but listened when they were going to be given something in return.

 

And he was going to have to do what was requested by the demon.

 

Everyone was out, leaving Dipper inside his room within the Shack, and with the night. They still wanted to keep the celebration going, and he left it for the time he would most certainly need to handle what he was going to have to.

 

Dipper sat in the center of the room, taking in big breaths to prepare himself from the torture he's certainly going to get into with this. "Bill, 5-3-11-11-9-10!" And just like that, a blue flame created a triangle around him, a laugh filling the space provided as the very same color of fire appeared in front of him, rising and revealing the demon. "So Pine tree, ready to begin this?" The demon purred in such a sweet tone, his tail swaying behind him. Dipper stood up "Yea, yea. Just get on with it Bill." He muttered, clearly annoyed with the other who seemed to take this as a fun thing to torment him with. And it must be so. "Well, if you say so~"

 

The boy's chest hit the wall, a gasp escaping his lips. Well, that fucking hurt. "Don't fucking swear Pine tree unless I let you." Bill hissed, his clawed hands going to Dipper's shirt. And in a single cut, the shirt was ripped off from it's hosts body.

The cold that greeted the boy sent goose bumps sending trails across his skin. "And you can to the one you're supposed to be serving?" The boy questioned, turning his head to face the demon.

The demon in return gave a sharp-toothed grin "Of course I can, and you're only the boss of me when we're out. But when it comes to the deal, it's in my charge." Bill responded.

 

Cold lips pressed on the crook of Dipper's neck, fangs occasionally poking at the skin it trailed upon. The demon's fingers creeping to grab at Dipper's sides and press him against the wall with more force, a sneaky little tail wrapping around the boy's leg, all the way down to the ankle.

"9'13-   7-15-9-14-7   20-15   13-1-11-5   25-15-21   3-18-25   6-15-18   9-20,   16-9-14-5-20-18-5-5~" Bill purred, his slick, black wet tongue with little gold brick patterns running along the flesh, soothing it out. Moving his left hand to grab at both of Pine tree's wrists and pull them behind him, snapping his fingers. Cold chains snapped on his wrists, and with a content nod he moved his hand to place his index and thumb finger to grasp his chin and lift it up to reveal more of that precious neck he wanted to ruin. The wet muscle trailing all about until he heard a hitch from the boy. A smirk crawled along his lips as he began to tease the flesh, his teeth poking out to bite into the throat, where he found the little sweet spot. Who know that it would be their. But, meant all the more fun for him.

 

His tongue lolled out, giving a long lick from the bottom of the throat to the top, earning a shiver and small moan from Pine tree as he tried to move his hands from the chains, but failed. His back arched, meeting Bill's bare chest while the demon opened his mouth, biting his throat.

 

 

Dipper jerked at the bite, biting his lip to hold in another moan that rose in his throat. Then he remembered, he had to be interactive in this, which he had agreed on and now was hating that decision entirely. But it wasn't like his hands were available, so there were very limited options as to what he could do. Letting the demon do what he wants was what had to be the option for this.

A dark hand moved up to his chest, running up and down his stomach in fluid motions, sometimes moving down to his chest before running back up. The demon was teasing him. That hand running over his body as the other kept his head up to provide a better passage for the demon to bite at his neck, leaving marks all over it.

What got him was the tail.

The tail wondered up, over to his crotch and moved underneath it in a forward and back fashion, going at a slow pace yet in such a position that it ran across his balls and somewhat aroused cock. Well, it was getting aroused now.

The slick muscle licked his shoulder blade now, keeping him against the wall with the demons body pressed against him. Little gasps and moans escaped his lips as the grinding the tail did to him increased in its speed, slowly moving carefully with the blades on it inside his pants. "B-Bill" Dipper stuttered, arching once the tail grinded and curled around his hardening cock, stroking it up and down in the same fashion it was with the rest of its movements.

"Yes, Pine tree? You liking it so far?" Bill purred in his ear, giving it a nip. The hands on his frame moved to his pants, eagerly taking them off his lower body and tossed it to the mangled shirt on the ground. Then the boxers were ripped, leaving him naked and presentable to the demon that took pleasure in this.

Dipper was rocking into the thrusts done on his dick, moving with its rhythm and occasionally letting to gasps and moans. A mess while the long claws on Bill's wings curled around his chest, the wings draping down as his chest was placed right back on the wood on the wall, his ass being the one thing not touching it so he was at a curve.

Fingers trailed down from his spine to his ass, a finger moving so close to his entrance and retreating. To slap one of his cheeks instead.

 

Dipper let out a yelp, turning around in order to face the demon that had done that and gave him a glare. The demon in return smiled a wide, revealing his sharp rows of teeth. "What is it that you expected, Pine tree?" Bill asked, giving him an innocent look. The tail around his cock and grinding his balls twirling up to cover the head of his dick which seeped with precum. "Bill, just do it already." He muttered, shaking at the pleasure coming from the actions, trembling down to his legs that tried their damn hardest to keep him up on the wall. "What is it you want me to do?" Bill mumbled back, planting bites to his neck as the finger swirled around the opening that was aching for something to just be done to it already.

"I want you to fuck me, Bill! Stop teasing m-me already." Dipper so pleaded, arching so that he was more presentable. If he was going down like this, then he might as well do the deal he had with the demon and cooperate. "Well, I do love seeing you so needy of me~" The demon pressed a finger into the tight little entrance that seemed to have not been used for a long while. Must have been a virgin, giving Bill all the more pleasure in being the one to take it away and shove it right in his face.

 

Dipper let out a hoarse moan as a finger was finally inserted into, moving at a pace that was easy for him to follow, thrusting with it. His neck arched, lips parted to give out the sounds the demon craved.

 

Bill's teeth situated themselves on his shoulder blade once more, sinking into it as he inserted another finger into his hole. Dipper fidgeted with the chains, fingers curling while he moved with the strokes of the tail and the fingers inside him, taking in more of him and going deeper.

Another finger was added and another till their were four fingers moving in and out of him, which started to feel as an easy slide. And last he remembered Bill wasn't using any lube.

His cock seeped with more of the white fluid, yet was unable to release with the tail keeping its hold on him. "Not yet Pine tree, I still need my fun." Bill hissed, Dipper hearing a zipper being pulled. Then the drop of what he would only know as Bill's pants, seeing as that was the only thing he actually wore to hide what he had. "Ready yourself, Pine tree. I don't plan on going easy on you, and I'm not getting any lube." Bill warned, his hands going on his hips to position them in just the way the demon wanted.

Dipper let out a little grunt in recognition, spreading his legs a bit to hold onto more ground as the tail got slack, providing a bit more space for his dick.

And in that moment, the demon moved his own member to the entrance, and thrust his hips to plunge himself deeper into the boy that was trying so hard to stifle his screams, all the way until the entire mass was inside.

 

Dipper set his head onto the wall, biting his lip so hard that he cut into it, blood leaking into his mouth and mingling with his taste buds. Metallic. He wanted so much to just let go right then, but the tail quickly situated itself to keep him from doing so.

The demon stayed I that position for a bit, much like an animal in Dipper's case. Ramming head on and waiting before going to continue. And by no time the demon started going right back to the actions, pulling his penis all the way out before slamming right back in, giving hardly any time for Dipper to try and recover.

Pain was written on his face as he was forced to take it all in, gasping and yet even moaning through it. The feeling of something so deep into him, rubbing against him, sent him over the edge. The tail was starting up, stroking and yet keeping its grip to just not allow him to release and continue on in this delicious abuse.

The wings around him trailed down to where they overlaid the hands on his waist, pulling his ass closer to the demon that eagerly pounded him to him, no mercy. "Such a good boy you're being, you feel so tight and welcoming, its like you want to take it all. That's what you want, don't you little Pine tree?" Bill purred, his teeth sinking in and tearing the flesh on his shoulder, leaving a bite mark with deep puncture wounds which Bill licked up as he kept pushing himself further in.

Dipper was having such a hard time trying to keep up and match these thrusts, moans being ripped right out of his mouth, saliva dripping down. He wasn't even trying to keep his moans hidden, he just allowed them to escape his lips and urge the demon onwards. "Please, Bill, fuck-" Dipper moaned out, pushing his bare ass towards the demon as much as he could so that each time he was slammed into, he could feel the force rattle his body. "You really are liking this, aren't you? You want to cum so badly, huh? Hate to break it to ya, kid, but I'm far from done. But I think I'll let you go out now, so that I can ready you up for our next session." Next session?

Dipper had no time to think what else the demon had in store for him when the demon slammed right into his prostate, leaving the boy to rip out a long moan from his throat, the tail around his cock stroking harshly, teasing his sack as he released, the liquid squirting onto the wall. His jaw went slack, legs trembling and was about to let him fall to the floor until Bill picked him up under the armpits, taking him to the bed.

 

The poor trembling boy was placed onto the bed, face placed onto his pillow and sent to sit down on his knees, back pressed down to go onto the bed, the tip of his cock touching the soft blanket. The devious tail slowly slid under his sack, to his cock where it wrapped itself up once more, the blades on it a good bit away so it wouldn't certainly scar the boy.

Bill moved his hand to be within the locks of the brunette, massaging it a bit as his wings were laid on the sides of the quivering boy, Bill himself practically consuming him with his body, putting his cock right back to his member, and thrusting back in. Little grunts escaped Bill's own mouth as he found himself deeper into him, Dipper's muffled moans only to be heard with the grunting of the demon, and the slapping of skin. Dipper was sweating, mouth open and drool falling onto his pillow as the cock inside him started to pick up its pace.

And by this time Dipper was back to his aroused state, blood pumping right back into his cock. "Bill, Bill, Bill!" Dipper kept crying out, trying to move his hips in the difficult position he was in, the chains not helping in how they kept his hands away from trying anything he could have so wanted at a time like this.

Bill's thrusting became more feverish, slamming into him faster and faster until he didn't even both pulling out, only slamming in and slamming out with little pulling involved.

And it just so seemed that Bill had a thing for biting his shoulders, as he did so again with the same one he's been biting at during this whole ordeal. Leaving the punctures to get even deeper, and sending the blood trailing down his back, which Bill so generously lapped right up. And with a howl, the demon came, which then inevitably send Dipper right through another orgasm, the seed spilling onto his bed. Bill's own went right into him, filling him up to the point where some was already dripping out, the demon releasing his teeth from his shoulder to have a slack jaw and rested his full weight onto Dipper, which sent the boy to fall onto his bed fully. The demon still kept his dick inside him, the wings pulling around to wrap their waists together as if to actually keep them like this for the night. But Dipper was far too tired to say anything about it as the tail that had some of his cum on it also wrapped around their waists.

 

"Pretty good, Pine tree. Can't wait... for the... next." With this, Bill shut his eyes, head nuzzled right into the crook of Dipper's neck.

 

 

Leaving Dipper to shut his own eyes, and fall into some sleep of his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17-6-19-23-4 14-9-22 11-23-13-15-10-17 15-4 4-16-15-5 18-23-6 (25-9-3 8-19-6-2-19-6-4-5)
> 
> Feel free to give me tips on how to better handle this kind of writing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gr wkhb kdyh d plqg?

~~~~

Dipper awoke with a yawn, barley able to stretch out his limbs. Now that he thought of it... his hind _hurt_ , like he'd been hit by a bull.

Then he remembered what happened yesterday.

Shifting his body, the weight that was once on him was gone. So the demon was back in his place, huh?

 

Dipper sat up after just managing to stretch out and ran a hand through his hair, then bringing it down to see something on his palm. Words that were a bit sloppy he had to admit, but he could still read them as,

 

_'THAT WAS FUN, WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN PINE TREE.'_

_'LOOK AT YOUR OTHER HAND'._

_-BILL CIPHER_

 

Confused, the boy did just that. To see that in what looked like a turkey outlined in black marker, with the eye on his thumb and little legs. On his wrist it read,

 

_'LOOK, A TURKEY!'_

 

If only he'd known that his demon was such a kid.

 

_____________________________________

 

After getting dressed and having breakfast, Dipper, Mabel, and the two Stan's exited the Shack to go and greet their new trainees.

Mabel was very excited about this, asking Stan questions about who they are, what kinds of demon's they might have and all the such the male expected of his sister. And to all those questions, Stan would only say "You'll see them once we get there."

And getting there, turned out to be in front of a haunted mansion. This was not exactly what Dipper had in thought, but it was certainly something. And how did he know it was a haunted mansion?

Well, it was a bit of a cliché to be truthful. Broken windows, the black fence and dead grass, dead trees, that was the mansion. And it was huge, it looked kinda similar to the Northwest mansion, however it did have those few differences that made it unsettling.

 

 And there were already three people standing just right out in front of it, turning their direction towards them once they were close enough to see physical features without a strain on the eyes.

One of the boys had a red cone on his head, similar to the cones that the gnomes around this forest normally wore. Light brown hair here and there, navy blue cape with yellow button and grey pants that reached just right up to his ankles. When he would move his arms out and the cape parted, it appeared that he also wore suspenders and a white buttoned up shirt. What was weird was that one of the shoes were a dark grey/brown, and the other black. And they were untied. Though he could barley see it from the hair on the forehead, he could just make out what appeared as a black (with little colors of yellow, blue, and red) circle with lines jutting out from it, as if like branches, with how the lines had splits in them to represent such.

The youngest boy out of the bunch had light brown hair as well, and wore a white shirt with a brown ribbon, light green overalls with round black buttons, and black shoes with high white socks. Not to mention he had a tea kettle upside-down on his head and was holding a frog.

The last of the trio was a blonde haired male, wearing a violet sweater with blue horizontal lines going through them, then a square in the center that cut into four, the top left and bottom right were white, and the other two squares were black. He was also wearing blue jeans and brown boots, and on the back of his right hand looked to be a mark that looked very similar to how candy is wrapped, outlined in a dark red and light blue.

 

"Oh hey, you guys finally decided to arrive. We've been waiting. Oh, right, my name is William. That boy there with the cone is Wirt, and the youngster is Gregory, but you can call him Greg." The blonde boy introduced with a smile.

 

Dipper nodded to this, looking over each one to remember which name belonged to who. "Well, I'm Dipper, and this is my sister Mabel. So I see that you guys already have your demons." How were they able to? Maybe their were more ways on how to summon a demon...

 

"Alright, group, now we'll be telling you of why we had you kids meet up here. Stan, if you will." Stanford said, clasping his hands together. Stan headed over to the kids and gave then a rectangular device before returning to the side of his brother. "Those can work as a two way radio, don't need electricity to keep going, so not need to worry about getting a signal in order to check in on each other. It also has something called a 'strength enhancer', or as I like to call it, a power up. They appear as these-" Stan started, taking his own grey colored device out, touching the screen which then tinted a dark gold color, then when he slid a finger to the side, a golden orb popped right out. "See this? Your demon's supposed to absorb it, which basically means that they eat it. All you have to do is toss it right to them and then they'll do the rest. However, be careful with your throwing, because other demons and creatures can eat it as well, which would mean bad consequences to both parties. For this training, you all have five. Once it's over we'll give you ten, though don't use them all at one time. Again, bad things will happen that you won't want to see." Stan explained to the kids, before placing the born right back through the screen.

 

Ford nodded, then took out his own which had a blue-ish grey screen "Right, we already registered all of you into the remotes. All you have to do is tap on one of the names and press the button on the side of your device and talk to them. If you want to talk to your entire party, press your finger like so on the top of the screen, then move it all the way down to the last name. It'll be highlighted so that you know whose going to hear the message, and if you don't want a certain member to hear it while speaking to the others, just tap on that persons name to cancel them and make your message." The six fingered male explained.

"Oh! And I almost forgot, the ghosts around here. You're still new to this thing, so no demon hunting yet for you kids. However, these ghosts will be stronger than the ones we had previously given to you all. They won't go floating to chase you around, instead they'll vanish and reappear right behind you, or anywhere else they see fit to attack you. They'll also try to separate you from you're group, and if that happens they'll use a similar voice to a person that isn't with you currently. This would be a time to benefit with your device, so that you know whether or not it's them. Your device will also allow you to locate the ones we've decided for you to hunt. Once you're all done taking care of at least four ghosts, regroup right at the front of the mansion and exit. We'll be waiting right out here for you in case something goes wrong. Understood? Now, go ahead and start." Ford shooed them off into the mansion, and once they were all inside he turned to Stan. "I don't remember ever seeing anything on the young lad's, Greg, mark. You sure that he can go with them in something like this?" Stan asked when his brother came over to him, a brief look of concern. The other only pushed that away "He'll be fine, besides Wirt wouldn't let anything happen to him. They all have what they need for this." Though even with his brother's positivity to this, Stan couldn't help but wonder just how well these kids would be working together for the first time.

 

Dipper headed inside with the group, now looking over their surroundings. Cloths were placed over most of the décor. Looking at his device, he tapped the screen that then lit up to a golden black color, and the others did so as well with their own, each lighting up to the color that was the same as their marks. All except for Greg's anyway, which just showed a background of a forest.

"Guess we never mentioned it to you, but Greg doesn't have a demon. But I don't want to leave him out of this. He'll be fine though, right Greg?" Wirt explained to the them, before looking at Greg who nodded in agreement.

Well, Dipper really did hope that they knew what they were doing. He then looked over to his sister "Should we call our demons now?"

Mabel nodded, a smile on her face "Sounds like a plan, wouldn't want this to go like what happened last time."

 

"Bill, 5-3-11-11-9-10!"  "Tad, Prjjlk!"

 

The two demons appeared after their flashy entrance, going to their persons.

Bill placed his hand into Dipper's hair, ruffling it with a grin "So you finally decided to actually summon me- eh?" The demon stopped, looking to Wirt. To Dipper's confusion, he saw that the demon seemed to be glaring at him. But it was so subtle that Wirt didn't seem to notice. "Let's just get going already." William was the one to speak, a form floating behind him. A demon with messy, seemingly pink and dark red hair and long, almost horn-like pink and red with a barb right on the top end of it. Their were more coming from its back, under his eyes were dark red streaks, and horizontal streaks around his chest, back and arms. His bottom half appeared to be a fishes, which explained in some way, how it was floating.... as if swimming in the air. Even when there was none.

"Oh, that's my demon. He's kind of based on a lionfish, so don't try and touch his barbs or anything, will you? Anyway, let's just start heading off. Since Greg doesn't have a demon, me, Wirt and Greg should go together. You and Mabel are siblings, so you two should get along fine. I know spiting up is what happens in horror movies, but our devices won't be hung up over anything. Well, that's if everyone agrees anyway." William offered, rubbing the back of his neck afterwards.

"I think that sounds fine, these ghosts can't be too terribly hard for our demons." Wirt agreed, then looked over to the two Pines twins. "What about you two?"

"Sure, lets start this." Mabel nodded, to which Dipper did the same. And with the decision made, the parties began to move out.

 

Dipper walked with his sister, looking down to his device in order to locate the two ghosts they were going to go after. "Bill, why did you give Wirt that look?" He asked in a whisper so that his sister would not snoop in, looking over to the demon. Bill gave a glance at Dipper, before placing his hands behind his head and gave a shrug "There's some stuff that you don't need to know, Pine Tree. One of those things would be that."

Dipper said nothing else about it as they continued to walk.

"Greg? Greg, where are you?" A voice came from inside a room, the twins looked towards one another, as if in unison, thinking on whether or not they should believe it was the boy named Wirt. "We should call just in case, we don't want to go inside and get tricked." Dipper explained. That was, until the form of the said other boy ran right in their line of vision, disappearing once he made it past the entrance to the room. "Come on, we have to see what's going on, it's him!" Mabel said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along inside. "H-hey, wait-!" Dipper tried to talk yet he was just unable to.

 

Together they entered the room, coming to find William and Wirt, their backs turned and staring at the wall where a covered painting he presumed was. "Wirt... William? What are you two doing?" Mabel asked nervously, her demon stepping up behind her. Bill did the same with him, wings beginning to outstretch.

The two forms of the others slowly turned, their eyes hanging by the cords, blood leaking out of the sockets and the mouth open with a black substance leaking out, overfilling and dripping to the floor.

"Mabel, keep behind me." Tad instructed, giving a defensive stance. "Pine Tree, I suggest doing the same thing. This isn't going to be pretty." Bill added in.

 

Then the spinal cords of 'Wirt' and 'William' stretched, giving them a horrific sight as their bodies became see-through, floating in air, and coming right at them.

 

To which the demons then went into action. Bill going for the 'Wirt' ghost, and Tad the other one.

As the demons and ghosts fought Dipper took out his device and put a finger on top of Wirt's name, then scrolled down to Greg and William. With the names highlighted he then called in "Hey, did you guys find the ghosts yet? Be careful, they can turn into look like you." He explained, looking back to the fight at hand. Bill was pinned to a wall, hands intertwined with the ghosts as it tried to lean its head in, aiming at the throat. Bill meanwhile didn't seem too pleased with this, letting out shrills and tail stabbing the ghost repeatedly with little success. Well, Bill really didn't seem to be as strong as he had honestly thought. Tad wasn't doing so well either, now walking in circles as the William ghost did the same, both hissing at each other, the ghost's black slobber giving the basic outline of how long they've been circling each other.

Then, Dipper remembered what they had been told before heading inside.

 

"Mabel, the strength enhancers!"

 

His sister nodded, taking out one of the orbs as Dipper did the same. They had to be careful, couldn't let the ghosts eat it. Then together, they threw their items.

 

"Bill, get it!" Dipper called, snapping the demon out from his fit of screeching at the ghost.

The demon managed to just pry himself away, opening his mouth wide and ate the orb. The cuts and bruises on the demon's skin disappeared, its claws, teeth and horns growing along with his wings, giving out a laugh as the triangle on his left pec glowing, tail growing in length.

Tad had the same upgrades, and the two started to fight once more. Now bringing in their powers, which also seemed to have enhanced just like them. The fire Bill had had grown to a feint blue and orange glow as it striked the ghost attacking him, Tad's water having a feint purple touch to it.

The fight came to an end when Bill snapped the ghost's neck with his teeth, shredding its face while Tad kept the other ghost submerged in the water, the currents batting it around until what was left of the two ghosts were little white orbs. Mabel was about to touch one before Wirt, Greg and William came in. They had their devices in their hands, William's demon out with a couple scratches here and there. "Are you alright? Well, it looks like you managed to defeat the ghosts. I guess Stanford also didn't say, but the antenna on the device can absorb the orbs left behind from these ghosts if you poke it with one. Go ahead and try it, then we'll get going back." Wirt told the two with a feint smile.

 

Dipper and Mabel did as told, the said white orbs being absorbed to show on the bottom right of the screen a white dot.

 

With everyone taking roll call and ensuring all was here, they headed for the door of the mansion and exited out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15-4-'5 18-3-10-10-25 16-9-1 20-3-11-22 4-16-19-25 23-6-19!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda crappy, I have so much stuff to do today to boost up my grades but I wanted to get this out before I get lazy.

The Stan's, upon seeing the kids, along with the demons out of the mansion, headed over to them.

  
"So, how did it go?" Ford asked, looking over to all of them.

Dipper was the first to respond, giving a proud smile "It went pretty good, we collected some of those spirit orbs. Anything else you got for us to do?"

The old man in turn took the devices each child had, grabbing out his own and transferred the spirit orbs into his, before giving everyone back their devices. "Well, that's great to hear. And no, you're all done for now. But I do suggest that you all get used to each other, go ahead and hang out and go grab a pizza or something. Me and Stan will be doing what we have to with these ghosts. Have to hurry before they start regenerating and trying to get at us." He explained to them. Stan in turn headed up to stand besides Ford, giving in his own word "Here's twenty dollars so that you can buy you all something to eat. We'll be back in the shack if you need us. There's a timer on the device to tell us when the little sucker is done regenerating, and the clocks ticking."

 

Dipper nodded in understanding, the two old men waving their hands at the group before walking off. He turned, so now he could look to their group. Seems that Tad and William's demon were within lesser forms, that being the shapes. William's took the form of those classical candies that was shifted vertically. Its eye was at the center, horizontal and didn't seem to be in a very good mood. Tad meanwhile, seemed to be rather intent on going out to town.

Then came his own demon, and upon checking his situation Bill was in that triangle form he knew so well and hated. Bill seemed to catch on to what he was thinking, as he cast a wink to him. The only reason Dipper understood that was a wink and nothing else was because of that kidding atmosphere Bill had around him.

Anyway, back to the main point at hand.

"Alright, well, what do you guys want to go get?" Dipper asked, placing the twenty dollars in his back pocket.

"Well, we can go to Pizza Hut. I have a coupon so that it doesn't cost too much." Offered William on the subject.

"Yeah, I think I could really go for some pizza." Wirt agreed, his brother nodding in approval. Mabel moved over to Dipper, setting an arm around his shoulders and smiling to the crew "Pizza Hut it is then! C'mon, let's go before the line gets too long if it isn't already." And already, the girl was heading off.

The others followed.

 

Within a half hour, they were at the building. Dipper had already gone and ordered them the pizza while the rest went to go find a seat for them all. And of course, he ordered them all pepperoni pizza. Paying for the food and using the coupon he received from William, he obtained the box filled with the delectable contents, and began to make his way towards the table everyone decided to sit at. And there was an empty seat between Mabel and Wirt, which he considered was for him. Setting it down in the center of the table, he took a seat down.

"Those things were pretty scary, huh? I didn't know they could turn into us. Saw one of Mabel, wasn't a very pretty sight. Not to say anything bad about you of course, I mean you have to understand right?" William pointed out, taking a piece out of the box.

Mabel in turn nodded, grabbing a slice of her own "Yeah, I get what you mean. Me and Dipper also saw two that turned into you and Wirt. Almost as bad as that time with Weirdmageddon... sadly we can't say much about it here though, a law was passed that we can't speak of it. And it'll be too complicated to explain anyway." She said, leaning back on her chair.

Yes, Dipper remembered that time. And he sure hoped that Bill did, too. So, Dipper took a glance over at the demon, who didn't even take a look to him. And didn't seem to even want to. Definitely has to have remembered. "Yeah, but we can say that Bill was one of the causes of it. But we managed to defeat him, and I'll be making sure that he doesn't start it all over again." He was going to make sure of that.

 

The boy with a gnome-like hat nodded in response to that, taking a look to Dipper's demon. "Well, back on the matter of those ghosts, they were pretty scary. Reminded me of a place me and Greg went to for a long time... yeah, we have bad memories there, some good. Met a little bird friend there."

Dipper considered this. Well, that was their business, just like how he and Mabel wouldn't be spreading all that exactly happened during their troubled time. Especially with Bill right there and other customers that could try and pry into their conversation. Nobody ever wanted to go back on those events, asides from saying how his old man had somehow managed to save everyone during it. And, well, he was really hoping that Bill wasn't letting himself be seen by the people, or else that'll cause a big concern. Especially since Bill was no longer trapped within that statue that most likely was no longer within the forest, with him now here. "Well, that's all aside. We should be celebrating how we managed to beat those ghosts and how we'll be the best Demon Summoners out there!" William said aloud, eating a pretty good mouthful of his slice.

The boy with a golden triangle for a demon smiled, giving a small laugh in response to the such. "Heh, yeah. Here's to being the best Demon Summoners!" He called, raising his half eaten pizza in the air. The rest did so as well, laughing at their such foolishness.

But all laughs were cast aside as a loud crash sounded to the side closest to them of the building, screams rippling the air, and one he knew all too well- "Mabel!" Dipper yelled, quickly standing up from his seat, letting go of the remnants of his pizza to see a hand that was around Mabel, pulling her out of the building. "Wirt, Greg, go make sure everyone gets out here safely, me and Wirt will try and see who did this!" Dipper commanded, the two nodding and quickly getting to work. And so looking to William, the two nodded to each other, and quickly moved through the smoke.

Dipper's demon followed swiftly behind him, returning into that more human-like form of his. William's own demon doing the same. And in the center of the street was Gideon and his two goons, one of which was holding Mabel over his shoulder. Her demon was caught by some monstrous thing he couldn't describe besides teeth, lots of talons and spikes, and long tongue.

 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dipper! And looks like you've got a friend. Well, let's see how you two will be able to handle my friend's demons!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4-16-23-10-13-5 4-9 4-16-19 12-23-5-4 19-8-15-5-9-20-9 15'-12-12 16-23-2-19 12-9-23-20-5 11-9-6-19 4-6-23-10-5-18-9-11-23-4-15-9-10-5!


	9. Chapter 9

"Gideon, leave Mabel alone! I thought we talked about this back during Weirdmageddon!" Dipper shouted, hatred and disbelief clear in his eyes.

They had talked about this, how Mabel wouldn't even so much as like him with the road he's been taking. Yet did the kid listen? No, of course not.

 

"Well, I mighty darn changed my mind. It's taking too long and I can't afford waiting anymore for my queen." Gideon responded, snapping his fingers and pointing to him.

The demon that held Mabel's demon tore out a big chunk from it, then threw him to the side. Tad had let out a shriek as he fell to the floor, trying to get up, yet was unable to. A bloody pool surrounding him, that was until Mabel called him back so the body dutifully disappeared, perhaps trying to regenerate itself.

 

"Pine tree, looks like their serious. Any ideas on how to beat the both of them?" Bill asked, looking down to him.

 

Dipper stared at Bill for a moment, before looking back to the enemy demon. Shit, there were two now. No doubt it was from the other 'friend' of Gideon.

Yet it looked like Gideon didn't have a demon, or just wasn't summoning it at the moment.

 

Well, it doesn't matter. Right now was trying to fend off those two demons and get his sister back who didn't look to be doing very good.

"Dipper, I'll get the one on the right. You get the other one, we'll have to be careful of not getting cornered or else it's game over, and not cornering them either. Looks like those demons are more on the feral side." William explained, the lionfish- like demon charging at one of the other's, it's barbs sprouting out.

Good to know that he wasn't going up against those, having known just how painful a lionfishes barbs can be, and not to mention this was a demon their talking about.

 

"Alright, Bill, let's just get this over with as fast as we can."

 

Bill nodded, a blue fire erupting from his hand as the one they targeted acme forwards. "Wow, I've seen ugly, but I've never seen a demon as ugly as you." Bill sneered, earing a loud shriek from the feral that pounced.

And, well, Dipper couldn't just stand there and watch the battle go from there. He needed to get his sister, and he may not be as strong as those buff guys, but he could sure take on Gideon. Bill would be alright, he didn't need any of the green orbs at the moment.

So Dipper ran.

Dipper ran around the battle, sticking to the side so he didn't get hurt while Bill tried with what he could to keep the feral demon at bay. "Pine tree, I sure hope that you know what you're doing!" Bill called, being pinned to the ground and trying to push the beast off of him.

 

Just what was Dipper really think he was doing?

 

Bill questioned silently to himself, his tail stabbing the feral straight through the gut, and effectively managed to throw him off. Standing now, he began to land blows on the other that continued to shriek, every now and then trying its hardest to gain the upper hand as it had before, but failed.

Oh, right, sibling stuff. The kid was going to get himself killed if he thought he could get to Gideon through those two muscle men. He'd need help, no doubt. Would have been great if Wirt helped with this, but then again he was grateful that he wasn't.

 

Having that creature anywhere around him was a terrible idea anyone could ever have.

 

So Bill began to maneuver, moving the fight so that should he begin to move backwards, he'd be closer to where the masters of these two feral demons were at. His fire surrounding the battlefield he and the other had, burning the flesh off the other which only made it a lot more mad.

But then, the other demon appeared to be getting smart.

 

It sent out its spikes, all of which missed Bill completely, and instead were being sent straight to Pine tree.

 

Oh no, this was not happening.

 

 

Dipper was so close, he was almost to where those other males were. Just a couple more steps and-

_Wham_

 

Dipper was sent tumbling on the ground with something around him. He tried to struggle, however it appeared useless as he couldn't escape the hold of whatever had him.

"L-let go of me, I need to get to my sister!" He said, attempting to push the being off, that was until he got a look at who it was. "Bill?"

 

"Pine tree, the least you can do is thank me for saving you from being spiked to death." Bill grumbled, the weight coming off him.

Upon inspection, the demon had at least five spikes in his back, which Bill tried to take out while getting up and turning, tensing up to a defensive position against the coming feral.

 

A confused noise came from Dipper as fire surrounded him, looking to Bill who hadn't the time to look back, "Keeps you at least somewhat safe if you're really wanting to go up against them."

 

Dipper nodded, and ran once more.

 

He made it up to the first grunt, and before the adult could land a punch on him the fire rose, effectively burning his hand. That being taken care of at the moment, Dipper made his way straight to Gideon, charging and retracting his arm to charge up for a strong punch.

 

Gideon looked at him, brief fear flooding his eyes before it changed.

Changed to that of amusement.

 

When Dipper landed a hit, all he got was a white force field surrounding Gideon, which caused his punch to be recoiled, sending him a good distance away and skidding on his ass.

 

Grunting and rubbing the sore spot, he moved to get up.

 

Until he saw just who was the owner of that force field.

 

It had a star shaped face of color, a single eye in the center staring down at him. It wore a suit that was blue and white, and a cape with the inside the appearance of a galaxy that sparkled. Surprisingly, it didn't have any animal-like legs, and instead wore cool white pants with blue steaks on the sides, the shoes white with a streak going through the center. It wore gloves, too, one of which had a hand aimed straight at him, fingers spread.

 

 

"So I see you've got to meet my lil' trusty demon, Kryptos. And boy, are they sure glad to meet 'ya!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm a tweaker guys (You should know what that means if you had History)


End file.
